Viaje
by Ari DC
Summary: Esto no estaba bien, sabía las razones y aún así insiste en acompañarme. [SasuSaku]


Era una noche tranquila, el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas dando la imagen de miles de luces iluminando el cielo nocturno.

El peligro había pasado, la luna ya no presentaba ningún peligro, Naruto y el resto del equipo regreso con bien y trajeron salvas y sanas a las herederas Hyuga.

Todo el mundo se regocijó con las buenas noticias, entre ellas el anuncio de la relación entre el héroe de Konoha y la hermosa Hinata. Muchos lo veían venir, para otros fue una sorpresa, pero no había nadie más feliz y satisfecha que Sakura, quien siempre apoyo a Hinata y la inspiró a nunca rendirse.

Para ella todo estaba en su lugar, excepto por su corazón.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando le anunciaron que Sasuke, su amor eterno, estaba en la aldea y no solo eso sino que también había contribuido a mantener a salvó a la gran aldea de Konoha. Una oportunidad para acercarse y convivir más con el azabache se presentó en su camino. Desde su despedida en las puertas de la imponente ciudad y el poke en su frente, la pelirosa no había hecho más que soñar despierta e imaginar su ansiado reencuentro con el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

Pero la buena fortuna no se encontraba de su lado, pues en pocos minutos se enteró que el Uchiha no se quedaría más que el resto de la noche, así es, adiós a su oportunidad de estar con él.

De forma rápida, un pensamiento llegó a su mente, una idea descabellada, pero que en el fondo era lo que más anhelaba su corazón.

Decidida y sin una pizca de nervios o de duda, comenzó los preparativos para la locura que pretendía realizar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una débiles rayos de luz solar comenzaban a asomarse por él horizonte. Un hombre de aspecto formidable caminaba pasivamente por las calles de la majestuosa aldea, su tiempo en ella había concluido y ahora debía proseguir con su viaje de redención.

Cuando estaba por atravesar las puertas de la entrada de Konoha, una voz lo detuvo, una que siempre se hacía presente en sus pensamientos y le hacía compañía en momento en los que se sentía solo.

No era necesario verla para saber que no se encontraba ahí para despedirse.

-Sakura ¿que haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo como todos.

-Sabia que te irías temprano, y conociéndote no te molestaría en despedirte

Lo conocía bien, lo admitía. Sasuke dió media vuelta para estar frente a la Haruno. De inmediato se percató de la mochila que cargaba en su espalda, con ello sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

-Sakura...

-Sasuke-kun sabes muy bien lo que deseo, por favor déjame acompañarte, permíteme mostrarte el mundo, aprender de el. No es necesario que hagas este viaje solo. Permíteme permanecer a tu lado, cambiar contigo y ser un apoyo para ti.

Sasuke estuvo tentado a aceptar casi de inmediato, deseaba que ella estuviera a su lado, quería que ella fuera la única conociera todo de él y no quería que nadie más fuera la madre de sus hijos. Pero no olvidaba el pasado que tenía, todo el daño que le provocó, no quería que esa bella alma pura se viera manchada por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Pero por Kami-sama anhelaba tenerla consigo, verla dormir y al despertar fuera ella quien estuviera ahí.

-Sakura, conoces muy bien el porque realizó este viaje, cometí mucho errores y ahora debo enmendarlos. Como te lo dije aquella vez, tú no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados. Además existen muchos peligros afuera de estas paredes, muchos shinobis quieren terminar con mi vida, yo no puedo arriesgarte a ese tipo de vida. No quiero que seas lastimada por mi causa.

Tal vez el Uchiha no fue consiente de sus palabras o solo quería que la chica se diera cuenta, indirectamente, de sus sentimientos por ella. Pero solo eso hizo que la ojijade estuviera aún más decidida a seguirlo en su travesía. Ahora si no habría poder humano que lo alejara de él.

-¿Sabes que no lograras que me arrepienta de mi decisión verdad? Te voy a acompañar pese a todo lo que digas

-Debía intentarlo, solo quería quería que supieras de los riegos a los que te enfrentas al acompañarme. Muchas o la mayoría de las veces no tengo un techo donde dormir, paso fríos y lluvias refugiandome en cuevas y árboles, la comida de vez en cuando escasea. Quiero que estés consiente de todo ello.

-Claro que si, por el techo y las lluvias no serán de mucho problema al fin y al cabo somos ninjas, fuimos entrenados para soportar eso. Podemos buscar medios para conseguir nuestro alimento y por el frío, me conformo con el abrigo de tus brazos.

-Te conseguiré una capa, pequeña molestia.

Sakura sonrió levemente, esas palabras no tenían el mismo efecto que las veces anteriores, ahora se sentían un poco calidad e inclusive dulces.

-Y bien, ¿nos vamos?

El portador del Sharingan, solo asintió y así ambos comenzaron un viaje del que no solo descubrirían el mundo sino que también conocerían lo que era el amor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un suspiro cansado resonó en aquella oficina, el actual Hokage tenía entre sus manos una carta de su alumna la cual informaba de su decisión y que muy pronto tendrían noticias de ellos. Ahí también específico que lo mantendría al tanto de todo y le pedía que la disculpará por no despedirse apropiadamente.

Kakashi enfoco su mirada a la gran ventana que se encontraba ahí, por un momento se permitió disfrutar de la vista periférica de Konoha.

-Sasuke, Sakura cuidense mucho y vayan con bien.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Gracias por leer_


End file.
